Vidya
Vidya is a slang word of videogames made by /v/ History Vidya used to be the best kind of entretainament for the mayority of hardcore people in the good ol' days, though it has a slow start since in the begining, they had the shittiest graphics to ever have (in todays standars) and very simple gameplay, everything was on the game. Then in the 80, vidya gained a huge interest in a great amount of people, in which delivered quality genres like platformers, RPGs, Fighting, adventure, and many more, sure there where bad vidya but that didn't affected the industry. And in the 90's it gained a bigger audience, though still delivering great gamers, but with better graphics, and everything was in the game, sometimes the devs gave them expansion packs, but that's what they where, expansion in order to expand the game even further, PC vidya had the internet and some devs used that in order to give the players the ability to host games, and many people liked that idea and everything was in the game. Early 00's had some great vidya, but they've slowly becoming more mainstream which attracted many unwanted people, untill mid or late 00's in which vidya have becamed into full mainstream and the consoles had internet , and many people decided to used that for the greater evil, instead of making a better multiplayer experience or delivering quality servers (or a quality conection between console to console), they've used it to make DLC, in which in the early days it used to be something that expanded the game experience, but now it's used to complete unfinished game parts made on porpuse. DLC was just the begining, DRM was used to prevent people to play the game, unless you had a conection to the internet, in which later prevented people to play the game when the serverd had a failure. And then there where F2P vidyas (mostly known as P2W), which are generaly free, but work with microtransactions in which you could have OP weapons IF you PAY that weapon, unbalancing the gameplay. Other peoblems where the rehars of the same fucking game, in which changed very little elements, rushed games in which afected very badly the game because of a deadline , unoptimized ports, the feminist movement on vidya because of cis privileged male scum being most of the protagonists, online pass the huge popularioty on mobile games and the excesive amount of casual shit. Even though nowadays they're still some good vidya, it's being shallowed by a bunch of casual shit, generic FPS, DLC, DRM and ETC. TL;DR version In the begining vidya was popular and good on the 80's to early 00's, and even if there where some bad games, it didn't afected the whole industry, just that game. But in mid or late 00's the vidya corporations made some huge bullshit in order to obtain more profit by doing the following: DLC, DRM, P2W games, unlimited reharsh,onlines pass, rushed games, bitching feminists, the casual shit on the App store, casual games, generic FPSs, contast internet conection in single player games, etc. The Madmen The most guilty company is EA, sicen they where the ones that forced players to have an EA account in order to play online, included bullshit DLC, ridiculous DRM, bought great companies and turned them into pure shit, and made an shitty online service in order to compete with Gaben's steam (please add more). Activision is another one, they made stupid DLC and made a lot of resharshed games like guitar hero and Cowaduty. Capcom in the old games used to make great vidya, most of them very memorable games, but then it had a terrible change of heart, they made some ridiculous DLC, gave people incomplete games and reharshing the same game (even though the've done that in the begining). Microsoft is another one, they appeal to the "hardcore" audience with reharshed games from activision, exclusive contracts with companies to release time ewxclusive DLC and shit like that. Anita, in which she tricked a lot of people to do a series (even though there's already an episode of it) in which needed abosolutley nothing in order to do it Fanboys, They're loyal to the companies that they'll buy their shit. The Saviors Gaben : delivering good games and a quality service to give the playes great games at cheap prices.